


To Sleep is to Dream

by ImpulsivelyFicced



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A villain is not supposed to make me cry but he did, Gen, I had feels okay, I just want him to be happy, Kahn is my baby, and have his family, and not have to kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyFicced/pseuds/ImpulsivelyFicced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kahn wanted was to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep is to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie, had Kahn feels, cried a bit, wrote this up in a restaurant, cried a bit more...

**To Sleep is to Dream**

“Kahn? Kahn. Kaaaahn!” A voice. High, soft, and half-singing to him in a way he hadn’t heard in over three hundred years.

A warm touch to his forehead and his eyelids flicker, but they feel too heavy, too like lead still, to open.

“Kahn?” The voice is closer now; warmer, almost laughing know she could sense he was awake. She always had, when he was a child, known when he was only pretending to be asleep.

“Mother?” his voice is dry and he can only barely able to choke out the single word.

She laughs at the seeking nature of his voice and the warm touch moves to his shoulder. “I am here, my darling.” He can feel her presence everywhere now, seeping into his skin, her light, flowery scent causing tears to spring to his eyes.

“Mother!” he is sobbing now, fingers twitching to hug her waist and bury his face in her dress. “Mother, I’m so tired…”

“I know you are, my sweet.” She cooed, fingers sliding through his hair. “But rejoice, for it is over.”

He relaxes under he touch and his shaking gentles. “Where am I, mother?” he asks, voice quiet and somehow younger.

“You are sleeping Kahn finally sleeping.” Her arms slide around his shoulders and she rubs her face in his hair.

“I remember,” He whimpers, voice rising high and hysterical. “So much sadness, so much pain. Overwhelming grief. All was lost mother, I can’t–”

The touch to his forehead returns, still warm and kind but firmer now. “I know, my son, but now you are safe. You are sleeping, and so are the rest of us.” Her voice soothes him and he relaxes again. Now, are you ready to rejoin the Mind?” she asked gently, voice smiling again.

The Mind. The way each soldier was connected to the rest. A joint mind, the place all could be free and safe and never have to kill again. The perfect world, just for them. He’d been disconnected for so long, been so alone…

“Yes!” He gasps, voice sobbing again, but in happiness this time. Another touch to his forehead, two lines of warmth and softness as she kisses his forehead.

His eyes finally flicker open, and he sees a blue sky.


End file.
